Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a perch for a bird feeder and more particularly to a perch for a bird feeder which is selectively movable between retracted and extended positions with respect to the bird feeder. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a perch for a bird feeder which includes a locking means for selectively locking the perch in its extended position.
Description of the Related Art
Bird feeders have long been used to feed birds. Many of the prior art bird feeders also include some form of a bird perch adjacent a feed opening in the bird feeder to enable a bird to land on the perch so that the bird may reach the bird feed in the bird feeder by way of the feed opening.
Normally the perches of the prior art bird feeders extend outwardly from the bird feeder which makes the shipment thereof requiring a shipping box or carton having a large size to accommodate the outwardly extending perches. Some prior art perches are selectively movable between an inoperative position to a feeding position. However, the prior art perches which are selectively movable between an inoperative position to a feeding position do not have any means to lock the perch in its feeding position whereby the perch may be inadvertently moved from its feeding position to an inoperative position during the use of the feeder.